Hell's Kitchen Sucks
by Homeydaclown
Summary: Gordon Ramsay gets more than he bargain for when he screams, at Kitty & my OC; Roz Katswell, for no reason. Comedy & Parody. Language. Rated T.


**_Hell's Kitchen Sucks_**

_**Disclaimer alert! I do not own TUFF Puppy or its characters. They belong to Butch Hartman. I only own my OC Roz Katswell & maded up places. This is for fun, so if you don't like it, don't read it.**_

It was a wonderful day at the TUFF headquarters.

There was barely any crime happening in the city today, which maded the day for all of the TUFF agents easier.

It shows three cubicals now.

In the cubicals were two tan cats & a white dog.

They were typing onto their computers.

One of the cats started talking.

"Hey, Roz?" said she said to the second cat, who had fiery red hair, was wearing a dark blue jacket. Black mini skirt, white gloves with red & black trim on top, dark blue boots & a white shirt. "Do you feel like going out for lunch?"

Roz then turns to the first cat, who had jet black hair, with a white hairband. Who was wearing a blackish spy jacket, white shirt, black mini skirt, white gloves, & white high heel boots.

"Sure, Kitty." Roz answers.

Then the dog turned to them.

He was wearing just a black T-shirt.

"Did someone say, lunch!?" he exclaims.

Kitty turns to him.

"Of course, Dudley." she said.

"Oh, boy!" Dudley exclaims.

Kitty turns her attention back to Roz.

"So, Rozzie. Where do you wanna have lunch at?" she asks.

Roz takes out a piece of paper.

"How about this place?" she asks. "_'Gino's Make Your Own Pizza Pizzeria'_?"

"That sounds delicious!" Dudley exclaims loudly, as he started panting. "That's one of my dreams, when I was a little puppy!"

"Really, Duds?" Roz asks.

"Yeah!" Dudley started, as he takes out a long list. "It's on my list of things, that I wanna do to create & do in my life!"

He gives the list to Kitty.

She looks at it.

"_'Build a make your own pizza pizzeria!', 'Get rich!', 'Lose my virginity'._" she read outloud.

Dudley quickly takes the list from Kitty.

"See? It's on there." Dudley said, as he blushes from embarrassment.

"So, who was the lucky bitch, that you lost your virginity to?" Roz asks in a teasing voice. "Was it Kitty?"

"Um, let's just go to lunch." Dudley said, still blushing. "Yeah."

"Okay!" Kitty said, as she stood up with a smile.

"Let's go!" Roz said.

* * *

**At Gino's Make Your Own Pizza Pizzeria.**

Kitty, Roz, & Dudley was standing by some pizza counters, getting ready to make their own pizzas.

Dudley was putting on tons of meat & cheese on his pizza.

While, Kitty was putting cheese, pepperoni, bacon, & mushrooms on her pizza.

And Roz was putting seasoned taco meat, Mexican cheeses, spicy salsa & red peppers on her pizza.

Then the manager walks up.

"Alright." he said to the TUFF trio. "Are your pizzas ready to go into the ovens?"

"Yeah!" the TUFF trio exclaims in unison.

"Okay!" Gino said, as he puts the three pizzas into the pizza oven. "Your pizzas will be done in forty-five minutes."

"Great!" Kitty said, as she turns to Roz & Dudley. "Let's go sit at a table."

"Okay!" Dudley said.

Then the trio sits at a table.

"Oh, boy!" Dudley exclaims. "I can't wait to eat my pizza! It's loaded a lot of meat & cheese!"

"No veggies, Duds?" Roz asks.

"Nope." Dudley said. "The only veggie I eat is; pickles and you can't put pickles on pizza."

"Well, Keswick always put cucumbers on his pizza." Kitty said.

"Cucumbers aren't pickles, Kitty." Dudley started. "Cucumbers are nasty & don't taste good."

"Yes they are, Dudley!" Kitty said.

"No they're not, Kitty!" Dudley said in an annoying tone.

"Actually." Roz started. "Pickles are cucumbers that have been pickled in a brine or vinegar for a period of time."

Kitty & Dudley stares at her.

"And to put cucumbers on a pizza is up to the customer." Roz finished.

"How do you know about that, Rozzie?" Dudley asks.

"My former SWAT team member, was a pizza maker." Roz replies.

"Oh!" Dudley said.

"So," Kitty continues. "Is there anymore places, that you two like?"

"Well," Roz started. "There's this place called; Rebounders Grill & Bar. They're known for their delicious wings! I eat there at least six times a month!"

"I heard of that place!" Kitty said. "Maybe we should have lunch there one of these days?"

"Yeah!" Dudley exclaims. "I love wings!"

"Me too!" Roz exclaims. "Matter of fact. I have several pictures of me on their 'Wall of Flame', after participating in their 'Eat 50 spicy wings without getting a drink' Challenge!"

"That sounds neat, sis!" Kitty said.

"Yes it is, Kitty!" Roz said.

"Hell, I know a good place, that haves 2ft long hot dogs!" Dudley said.

"2ft hot dogs?" Kitty repeated.

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "The place is called; Doug's. I heard, that they're planning on creating the 3ft hot dog!"

"That sounds neat!" Roz exclaims.

"Yeah." Dudley said. "When you get those 2ft. hot dogs, you can break it in half & have two!"

"That's great!" Kitty said. "I can't wait to eat those!"

Then the manager walks up to their table with their pizzas.

"Here's your pizza!" he said.

Dudley inhales deeply.

"Hmmmmm! Those pizzas smells delicious!" he said. "Oh my god! Gotta get my napkin ready!"

Then he stuffs his napkin into his shirt collar.

The manager sets their pizzas down in front of them.

"So, do you want anything to drink with those?"

"Yeah." Roz said. "How about Citrus Homey Holla?"

"Two of them, please?" Kitty asks.

"Alright." Gino said, as he turns to Dudley. "How about you, sir?"

"Got any Toilet Cola?" Dudley asks.

"Yes." Gino said. "We got Toilet Cola."

"I would like that!" Dudley exclaims.

"Alrighty then." Gino said. "Three sodas coming up!"

Then he goes & gets their sodas.

Kitty picks up a slice of her pizza.

"Okay." she started. "Let's eat our pizzas!"

"YEAH!" Roz & Dudley exclaims loudly.

Then they started eating their pizzas.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Dudley exclaims, as he takes a huge taste from his slice. "This is delicious!"

Kitty picks up a slice of hers.

"Oh, boy!" she exclaims. "This is gonna taste good!"

She takes a huge bite.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Kitty moans. "This tastes delicious!"

"Mine's too!" Roz added.

Dudley looks at the slice, Kitty was eating.

"Is the crust on your pizza got cheese in it?" he asks.

"Not just cheese, Dudley." Kitty said, as she shows him the crust on her pizza. "I've got pepperoni in there too!"

"Damn! That's smart, Kitty!" Dudley exclaims.

"It sure is!" Roz added, as she takes a bite from her pizza. "Let's talk about something else, shall we?"

"Yeah." Dudley said.

"Okay." Kitty started. "How do you guys feel about this year's; Hell's Kitchen?"

"Oh man!" Roz exclaims. "This year, it sucks ass!"

"You're telling me." Dudley said. "I know, it been bad for about a couple years now, but c'mon!?"

"I know, what you guys mean." Kitty said, as she takes another bite from her slice of pepperoni, cheese, bacon, & mushroom pizza. "It's not like, Ramsay isn't trying anymore."

"Yeah!" Roz & Dudley said in unison.

"I think, that the show should be cancelled!" Kitty exclaims, as she takes a bite from her slice of pizza.

Then Gordon Ramsay appears.

He was looking pissed, which was his normal expression.

"What the fuck did you fucking say, cat!?" Ramsay asks angrily.

"Oh, shit!" Dudley exclaims. "Gordon Ramsay is fucking here!"

Kitty then turns to Ramsay.

"I said, that your fucking show should be cancelled!" she repeated loudly this time.

Ramsay was offended as well as pissed.

"You fucking whore!" he started. "How dare you, criticize my show! My show is a million times better, than anything you can come up with!"

Kitty then stands up.

"You shut the fuck up!" she shouted.

"No, you shut the fuck up!" Ramsay shouted. "I've seen you! You live in a dream world! Always want things brought to you!"

Roz stands up.

"Just like you, punk-ass Scottish cunt." she said.

Ramsay turns to her.

"You shut the fuck up, you fucking cow!" he shouted. "Both of you couldn't cook yourselves out of your litter boxes! Any wonder your show is fucking failing!?"

Kitty & Roz gasps loudly.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" they shouted.

Ramsay rolls his eyes.

"So, what." he said. "It's not like, you two are gonna do anything..."

Then he was interrupted, as he was punched in the jaw, by Kitty.

"Shut the fuck up!" she sniffs, as she turns to Roz. "Let's beat the hell out of him, sis!"

"Yeah!" Roz exclaims.

Then she gives Ramsay a brutal Katswell karate kick to the face.

"My beautiful face!" Ramsay exclaims.

"SHUT UP!" Kitty shouted. "TAKE IT, LIKE A FUCKING MAN!"

She throws another karate punch to Ramsay's face.

Roz then grabs Ramsay and throw karate punches & kicks onto him.

"Ooof!" he said. "Chef Scott! Chef..."

Kitty then punches him into the mouth.

"They're not gonna help you!" she shouted.

Dudley was watching the Katswell twins, beating the hell out of the chef & most of the restaurant's patrons were watching too.

"Go, Kitty! Go Rozzie!" Dudley cheers. "Beat his British ass!"

"BEAT HIS ASS! BEAT HIS ASS!" chanted the restaurant patrons.

So, the Katswell twins continue beating the hell out of Ramsay for about twenty minutes, until Ramsay was beaten, bloody, & unconscious.

"Whew!" Kitty said, as she sits back down. "That was some work!"

"Yes it was!" Roz said, as she sits back down. "I've worked myself an appetite!"

All of the restaurant's patrons applauded to the beating.

The Katswell sisters stand back up & take a bow.

Gino walks up to them.

"So, did you two beat the living hell out of Ramsay?" he asks.

"Yes!" the Katswell twins said in unison. "He was bugging the hell out of us!"

"That's great!" Gino exclaims. "Because, he would always come in here & start irritating the hell out of my patrons, making me lose business!"

Then he picks up the unconscious Ramsay.

"Now, to take out the fucking trash!" Gino sniffs. "He won't be in here, anymore!"

He turns to the Katswell sisters.

"You two can eat in here. For free!" he said.

"Really?" Roz asks.

Gino nods.

"Yeah!" Kitty exclaims. "Even Dudley?"

"Yeah." Gino said. "Him too!"

"Hi-Gee-Gee!" Dudley exclaims loudly.

Then Gino takes Ramsay out & throws him into the dumpster behind the building.

"Now, let's finish our pizzas!" Kitty exclaims.

"Yeah!" Roz said.

Then the trio eats their pizzas.

* * *

**Later.**

The TUFF trio was back at TUFF HQ.

"Oh, damn!" Roz said. "I'm so full!"

"Me too!" Dudley said, as he belches loudly.

"Me three!" Kitty said, as she sits back down in her chair at her cubical. "That was a good lunch!"

"Yeah!" Roz said. "We should definitely eat there again!"

Then the Chief rolls up on his monitor cart.

"Agents; Katswell, Puppy, & Katswell!" he shouted. "Do you want some of my pies?"

"No thanks, Chief." Kitty said. "We're full from eating Gino's Make Your Own Pizza."

"Yep!" Dudley said, as he burps loudly.

"We couldn't eat another bite!" Rozzie added.

"Oh." the Chief said in a sad tone.

Then he turns to Keswick.

"How about you, Keswick?" he asks. "Do you want some of my pies? Hell, I'm ordering you to eat my pies!"

"What!?" Keswick exclaims. "Your pies taste like sha-sha-shit!"

Then everyone laughs at this, as the Chief shoves several pies into Keswick's mouth & he started eating the pies, turning green in the process.

_**The End**_


End file.
